


Wilbur is a paranoid man

by SootStuff



Series: Dream SMP Writings [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, I was trying to figure out wilbur's mindset, Paranoia, Paranoid Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric, idk if i succeeded but it was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootStuff/pseuds/SootStuff
Summary: He will admit this.It only makes sense, all things considered.
Relationships: no :)
Series: Dream SMP Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988188
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Wilbur is a paranoid man

Wilbur is a paranoid man. He will admit this.

It only makes sense, considering he went through a war. Went through the exile from his own home, by the man he once considered to be one of his better friends.

Wilbur is a paranoid man.

It only makes sense, considering he was disowned by his own son. Considering he was betrayed by one of his men at the climax of war.

Wilbur is a paranoid man.

It only makes sense, considering that even in exile, his “allies” seem to want to betray him, break him, tear him down. How they want to make him flinch from his own shadow.

~~_jokes on them, he already does_ ~~

Wilbur is a paranoid man. He knows this better than his own calloused hand.

Wilbur knows, he knows, that there is _no_ winning.

That no matter what he _does_ , he is determined to lose.

That no matter what he _feels_ , he isn’t the hero of this situation.

Wilbur knows that Tubbo will leave him the moment it becomes clear to the boy they are the _bad guys_.

Wilbur knows Tommy will either _abandon_ him or lead him to a _violent end_.

Wilbur knows that Techno _wouldn’t_ understand.

Wilbur is a paranoid man.

And he knows that _L’Manberg_ is gone.

That _Manberg_ is gone.

That any _hope_ of _redemption_

is

 ** _gone_**.

Wilbur is a paranoid man.

He knows this better than he knows himself.

And Wilbur knows that if he can’t have L’Manberg

no one can

~~_ wilbur is a paranoid man _ ~~

~~_ and wilbur is terrified _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope to post more drabbles in the future!
> 
> I really like Wilbur's character arc right now, and the editor wilbur vibes are giving me life
> 
> My Tumblr is sootstuff if you would like to check it out!


End file.
